ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Cannonbolt
Ultimate Cannonbolt is the evolved form of Cannonbolt in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He first appeared in the episode, Too Hot To Handle. Appearance After evolving, Ultimate Cannonbolt changes his white and yellow color to light metallic blue. His armored shell evolves into a more metallic armor with cylindrical studs that turn into spikes when he goes into his ball form. He has two on each back segment, and one on each shoulder, wrist, and leg plates. Ultimate Cannonbolt is also a little bigger than the original Cannonbolt. He is made of some material that can contain radiation. Ultimate Cannonbolt demonstrated this by being able to contain P'andor and Kevin, allowing Kevin to morph the armor around P'andor. Abilities Ultimate Cannonbolt has powers that are similar to Cannonbolt, but instead of having a simple armored shell, the shell has become metallic, spike-covered armor that offers increased defense and more offensive capabilities therefore he can do/receive more damage than the normal Cannonbolt can, even enough to hurt Ultimate Aggregor. He also has increased speed, momentum and can bounce even higher. Considering he was able to hurt Ultimate Aggregor enough to back him into a corner, he could be called one of Ben's strongest aliens. Ultimate Alien He first appeared in the episode, Too Hot To Handle to help Kevin subdue P'andor back into his armor. He made another appearance in Perplexahedron where he is fighting Aggregor. He was a difficult match for Aggregor, but he ended up being defeated and losing the map. Appearances Ultimate Alien * Too Hot To Handle (first appearance) * Perplexahedron Translation *'Portuguese': Bala de Canhão Supremo/Cannon bullet Supreme *'Norway': Ultimat Cannonbolt *'Polski': Mega Kulopłot (Mega - Ultimate, Kulopłot - Cannonbolt) *'Spanish (Spain)': Ultimate Rayo/Ultimate Cannonbolt Trivia * His spikes are not sharp when he is in his normal form, but his spikes are sharp when he is in his ball form. * He is the only Ultimate alien, along with his normal version, to not appear in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. * In Too Hot To Handle, Ben, as Cannonbolt, rotated the Ultimatrix symbol and then smacked it down to become Ultimate, instead of simply smacking it down like he did in Perplexahedron. * He does not seem to lose momentum when he bounces around, regardless of the spikes sticking out of his shell. * He seems to rely on brute force, rather than speed as normal Cannonbolt does. * He is the only Ultimate Alien so far whose normal version has been in all three series. * He is the first Ultimate Alien, whose normal form is from the original series. * He is the first Ultimate Alien used to fight Aggregor. * He and Humungousaur have so far been the only aliens shown to be able to beat down on Aggregor, but both ended up being defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. * He and Ultimate Swampfire were both easily defeated by Aggregor. * He is one of the three playable ultimate aliens in Ben 10: Alien Force: Game Creator. * He is so far the only Ultimate form that can't use some sort of projectile ability. But he practically is a projectile. Gallery Ultimate Cannonbolt toy.jpg|4in. Ultimate Cannonbolt Ultimate Cannonbolt toy2.jpg|Ultimate Cannonbolt action pose Ultimate_Cannonbolt_4.jpg|Ultimate Cannonbolt's Ultimatrix Debut UltimateCannonbolt.png UltimateCannonbolt2.png Cannonbolt.jpg|Ultimate Cannonbolt's Ultimate Alien debut. Hdfjhhhfbg.gif Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens